Meldea Gagnon
Meldea Gagnon aka Nobuko is the successor to The Small-tooth dog. Character Personality Nobuko is most easily identified by her complete lack of will in anything other than to do what she's commanded. Her attitude to most is mildly businesslike and she holds absolute neutrality to any task she's told to do, as well as the person who instructs it. She's mostly quiet and tends to stand apart from any group, as if in subordination. She has literally been created to do what others want her to do. This means she completely lacks any introspective abilities. She has no clue who she is supposed to be. A servant. The only thing she has ever internalised is that her name is Nobuko and even that is something that can easily be changed. After all, she's Meldea now. It wouldn't be a stretch to say that Meldea has never truly lived before. That's why the only thing in her life that's ever been significant is meeting Reika. This is basically the only time that a personality has been able to develop. Meldea, if she is given the opportunity, especially if there's a feeling of being on equal footing or interaction not interfering with the task at hand, is capable of being a warm, affectionate person capable of true and powerful loyalty. Call it canine instinct if you will, but she's pretty attuned to the environment. This is everything from sensing weather fluctuations to shifts in people's moods. This gives her a knack for sensing people's insecurities. She does nothing with this though. One thing about her that is surprising to most is that if mistreated, she explodes. With no previous experience, she has no emotional filter to limit anger to an appropriate level. She's violent and spitting and completely terrifying, both physically but also in speech. She'll tear you to shreds while screaming wildly about anything that could potentially hurt. Interests Let this girl have fun omg Appearance = Story Nobuko's backstory So a witch starves a dog she buried alive and beheads it, creating an inugami. Nobuko spends her entire life a helper. One day the witch catches a young thief, curses her and forces her into labour. Nobuko befriends her, helps her with various tasks. After her only friend Reika escapes, literally nothing changes. Ok the witch is irritated but meh, Nobuko goes back to doing absolutely everything again. Once upon a time a certain King, formerly known as Dog realises he really needs to find a successor and has no clue what to do. He goes for a sad wee wander through a suspicious forest and sees a dog girl chopping wood. He's like 'oh hey that looks about right' and goes to visit her home. Her suspicious castle-in-the-woods home. The witch is annoyed but he's royalty holidaying in France and if she imprisons him, well she sure as hell won't get away with it. So grudgingly she fakes innocence and hospitality. "Oh, yeah, this is, uh my daughter.... Meldea (please do not call the authorities there is nothing suspicious about this dog girl)" He enthusiastically names her his successor and wants to adopt her into his family. Forced to go along with it, the witch has to secretly get her a birth certificate and has to send her to EAH. She has to go to a lot of afternoon teas. Destiny wise, she was told that it's annoying that she must leave and she's basically just supposed to play along. She doesn't even know what her story is about, she's just doing what she's told. Relationships Family The witch is definitely not family. Nobuko is merely her familiar, she has no time for sentiment. Nobuko is treated semi decently by the witch so the extent of her feeling towards her is a neutral subordination. Friends Aquaintances Enemies Trivia * Another converted touhou oc. The difference in her backstory is that she wasn't freed by Reika. *Meldea means 'sweet as honey' *Gagnon is old french, meaning mastiff or guard dog. It is also a rude nickname for an aggressive or belligerent man, a reference to the unpleasant image the girl originally holds towards the cursed dog man. *She owns a mirrorphone. Well she picked up a lost phone in the neighbouring town, that is. She's technically incompetent, using it to blog under someone else's name, mostly to witch forums asking about where she can procure various items. There's a certain Charming out there who everyone suspects of witchcraft. *Other than that she plays the mobile games downloaded by the original owner. She's played them so much she has the high score for all of them. When they're forcing wait times, she plays sudoku. Category:Hiddenfolk's hidden folks